Argos
Argos is a fictional character from the Calibre pages. Agent An agent saves a life of a daughter of Doctor Martin from the impacts from the robots that Doctor Martin created. Love in the Sight He secretly seesights at the daughter of Doctor Martin and feels bad for her from what robots are going about to do to her. He saves her life and she looks at his eyes only. Secret He never tell the daughter who he saved his real names or codename yet. He wants her to know that incident that never happen again like nobody knows period. He wants to make her understand that is safe. She tells him to unmask his face because she can not hold her patience. Double Life Secrets He and she go work for the same agency without knowing each other. He notices her voice and hair by suspecting that she is indeed one who he saved. He learns that she works for the agency and wonders what her purpose lies with her teams--agency and Calibre. Darkstar's Secret Identification Be Revealed Darkstar did not want anyone to know the real identification. When Strider fought with Spider Hunting Boy and she got in their way, her mask is ripped off in front of the Calibre and the doctor. However, the agent saves her life again and throws a smoke bomb in which people can not see the real identification of Darkstar. Certainity or not Darkstar wonders if the agent sees her real identify and the agent informs her that he may know who she is. He is not sure if that is indeed her. She tries to lie to him, but he knows that is true just because of her lying makes him realize that is really her. Secrets Exposed! Darkstar is actually Ramona Jessica Martin none than a daughter of the Doctor Martin. Her secret is exposed to herself and robots, but she is not sure if Calibre sees her. However, the agent has no time looking at her face, grabs her, and jumps off the cliff before the robots make the perfect impact on them. If they don't jump off the cliff, they would have died for sure. Revelation Stir Troubles Darkstar's revelation to the Calibre in which gives the Calibre a lot of angers at her when she is with her boyfriend. He tells Darkstar that his secret is worse than hers and the Calibre never will forgive him if they know who he is. She tells him to keep his secret and asks who saved them from falling down to an ocean with huge rocks. Crommerlin is faced by her with her boyfriend. She tells them that she has no problem keeping secrets with them that nobody knows their secrets, period. She asks Crommerlin how does she not know about Crommerlin's secret. Crommerlin tells her and him that she thought she lost most of her magic abilities, but she has magic. Codename He surrenders on his life as an agent and wants to start a new name and repuatation with the Calibre. He calls himself Argos after the Argonauts. She is shocked to hear that and asks if he has something to do with the Argonauts and Calibre in the past. He admits that is true. She can not handle the truth and is angry at him for leaving her brother behind with dangerous sea beasts. He makes her understand that if he saves her brother's life and others will die and the world will change. Argos He joins Boy Power Sect by confusing them to know the name--Argos. Some of them ask Argos what happened back to Argonauts and the fight. Some thought Argos has another name that died with him. He reveals his secret that he uses the fleece to save his life that everyone thought he died. Category:Character